


Kara's Gift

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara began to smile when Reverend Amos Howell was happy and remained by her bed.





	Kara's Gift

I never created DC AU characters.

Kara began to smile when Reverend Amos Howell was happy and remained by her bed. He was with her even after she fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
